


【翻译】Tony, No 短信情缘

by TypingBird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, I have no idea what I've done here, It just happened, M/M, Some angst, Steve should never drink again, SteveTonyFest, Texting, Tony is a spaz, What Have I Done, background buckynat, i didn't mean to put the angst in there, lots of texting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBird/pseuds/TypingBird
Summary: Steve＋醉酒短信＝热情如火的百万富翁又或，论Steve是如何发现自己可能同一位他从未见过的，名叫Tony的男士定了婚的。





	【翻译】Tony, No 短信情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony, No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274412) by [kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle). 
  * Inspired by [Tony, No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274412) by [kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle). 

> 作者手记：  
建立于我在汤不热上找到的这个梗：我意外将醉酒短信发错了号，向你求了婚，然后现在你不停地给我回发短信，问我要婚礼的具体日期和时间，还有是不是该由你来预订会场。
> 
> 这真是太诡异了我都不知道我到底为啥要发上来！
> 
> Tony的短信是斜体字。
> 
> Steve的短信是斜体加黑体。  
======  
译者：  
现在才发！对不起呜呜

Steve没法，用尽他一生也不能，搞清楚到底怎么样才能把钥匙戳到锁眼里，好叫他能进到公寓里。这一切显然需要比此刻他能提供的还要再多一点点的注意力，所以他跪了下来，然后意识到这样他就和门把手来了个面对面了。

马后炮一下，也许他早些时候的确不该喝那么多杯。

他阴侧侧地逼近了一点，在钥匙在他手里摇摇晃晃地同时，试图瞄准那个真正的钥匙孔。他眨了好几次眼，但是即便如此，他眼前的两个孔还是一个都没少，而他真心不知道哪一个孔才是真正的钥匙孔。接着他闭上一边眼睛，盯着这个冒犯人的破玩意儿，就好像这冒犯是针对他本人的一样。终于，他拿起了钥匙，并磕磕绊绊地戳向钥匙孔，最后，在将近一分钟的咕哝和呻吟后，行动成功。

种种过后他总算是把门搞开了，然后匍匐着进门，因为在这会儿他已经疲于让再自己站起来了。

“偶再也不要喝酒啦，”他对着空气含糊道。实际上，他根本就不经常喝酒。一个像他这种体格的人，应该是能够千杯不醉的，可是世事无常啊。他的朋友们这么告诉他，作为一位生于七月四日的人，这是他的爱国己任喝上两轮以作为两次庆祝。Steve热爱‘爱国己任’，他只是不热爱他已预见的，明早将伴他醒来的宿醉。

金发男人最后还是叫自己站了起来，而且完成了前往卧室的旅途，途中仅仅撞上了三件东西。他顺着墙摸到了开关，而后开灯。在他的床头柜上，一大瓶水和一些布洛芬早已等待多时，与其相伴的还有一个红白蓝三色生日气球。

Bucky正式成为他的一生挚爱。

他决定发条短信给他让他知道此事会是个好主意。Natasha应该不会杀了他的。不过话又说回来，这也不是第一次他玩笑式地向他的挚友求婚了。

** _你就是我的一生♥，今天是个好日子嫁给我（*1）_ **

他甩掉他的T恤和裤子，又因为他鞋子都懒得脱而差点就弄断自己的脖子。这一切简直让他不堪重荷，所以他直接倒向床，秒昏了过去，甚至于都没听见他手机的蜂鸣声。

*******  
  
Steve呻吟着睁开双眼，没有错过站在他前方的挚友脸上戏谑的微笑。

“老天，Steve，你看起来就像是什么猫叼回家来的东西似的。”

Steve猛地闭上双眼：“你为啥在尖叫？”他喃喃道。

Bucky坐到床上，推搡着Steve：“坐起来，老家伙。”他指使着，Steve只是哼哼。“你得学会怎么提高酒量啊。来。”  
  
Steve又睁开了一次眼，服下了Bucky帮他拿着的布洛芬和水：“谢啦。”他咕哝。

“你等会就不会这么谢我了。你还没看见昨晚拍的照片和视频呢。”

“我到底跟你求了多少次的婚？”Steve问，带着一个无声的笑容。

“奇迹般地一次也没。我都开始担心你是不是不爱我了。”

“老天无眼啊。”金发男人打趣道。

“赶紧起床，大傻逼。Natasha在做早餐了。”

Steve就只是哼哼，而Bucky知道这是‘Steve语’在说‘拜托别现在让我吃任何东西。’Bucky大笑，离开了房间。

有这么一会金发男人就只是皱着眉头，盯着天花板。也许他忘记给他的短信点发送键了但他的确清楚地记得有这么一个求婚宣言。等他找到力气开始移动的时候，他抓来他的手机，鉴于这玩意儿上头连着充电器，他也只能判定Bucky同时也充满先见地帮他把这个也办了。

这时Bucky的头又倒了回来。“顺便一提，查查你的手机。你显然收到了一堆短信。”

Steve挥了挥手，然后看向他的手机。

他相当确定他不认识这个发信人号码。

_我需要个名字先。_

_说不定还有一场约会。_

_好啦，我投降。我愿意。_

_话说我的戒指在哪儿啊？_

Steve眨眼。这他妈的是怎么一回事儿啊？他点了最后一条信息的回复框。

** _抱歉啦，我昨晚喝醉发错号码了_ **

他把手机放下，然后坐起来，跌跌绊绊地走向浴室去冲澡。热水棒极了，该帮助他清醒了一点头脑。

十分钟之后，他走回卧室，在他挑着几件今天穿的衣服的时候，一条浴巾围在腰间。

他的手机嗡鸣了起来。

_你怎么能这样让我心碎？_

_我都已经开始婚礼策划了。_

_是因为我说的啥错话嘛？_

_你的最爱颜色是啥？_

Steve摇了摇头，皱起眉。

** _我认识你吗？_ **

他的手机在不到30秒后又响了起来。

_我不知道咯。你认识嘛？_

** _你哪位？_ **

_Tony。你哪位？_

** _Steve._ **

_哦，既然我们现在已互通姓名，这倒的确会让我们的结婚宣誓少点尴尬。_

Steve忍不住翻了个白眼，尽管他脸上带着一个小小的微笑。

** _再见，Tony。_ **

_我们等会儿再聊，美人儿。;)_

这从金发男人那赢来了一个轻哼。

他大概在晚餐时分收到了又一条短信。

_你信教嘛？_

** _我是天主教徒。_ **

_遵教守义？（*3）_

** _是的？_ **

_所以说我得订一个天主教教堂咯。_

** _无与伦比啊*嘲讽脸*_ **

_别这样嘛，甜心宝贝（*4）。这事可重要之极。_

Steve放下手机。他对他到底为啥在回话毫无头绪。大概是因为寂寞如雪。

“你在那和谁发短信呢，Steve？”

Steve只是摇摇头：“某个我昨晚意外短信的人。这会儿他不肯放过我了。”

“你给他发了一张你的腹肌照还是啥嘛？说不定他能当下一个我（the new me）。”

“这个嘛，我的确跟他求婚来着。”

Bucky在装模作样的被背叛下倒吸一口凉气。“Steve Grant Rogers ，你这是要取代我的节奏吗？不敢置信。他是不是长得比我还漂亮？”

Steve笑道：“我完全不知道他长得啥样。”

“可以嘛在危险边缘游走啊。如果你不让我当伴郎，那接下来的半年我都不要跟你讲话。”

“Bucky，我们不是真的要结婚，他只是跟这瞎开玩笑呢。”

Bucky眨眼：“我倒是觉得我们正在步入下一部好评如潮的浪漫喜剧里呢。”

Steve把他的餐巾扔向Bucky：“你烂透了。”

*****

两天后，Tony又给他发短信了。

_一直在忙着敲定婚礼细节呢。你的最爱颜色是啥？_

** _我正诚心祈祷着你会随这事去呢。_ **

_就跟我会似的。你的最爱颜色？_

Steve决定玩下去。

** _蓝色。_ **

_皇家蓝还是海军蓝？_

** _???_ **

_你干什么糊口啊？_

** _我是个艺术老师。_ **

_需要个裸模嘛？:P_

** _为啥这事要发生在我身上啊？_ **

_我能感受到你已经开始爱上我了。_

** _再见，Tony。_ **

_再见，爱生气（*5）。_

*****

_你最喜欢的花，Steve？_

Steve任由他的头砰地一声砸到桌子上。

*****

_今天过的如何，挚爱？_

** _我讨厌你。_ **

_不，你才不呢。_

** _麻烦别再发短信给我了。_ **

_:(_

*****

Steve连着四天都没再听到Tony的消息。说不定Tony终于放弃了。他没可能真的伤到那男人的感情。是吗？

*******

_你觉得哪天结婚合适？_

** _我是真心希望我能你吓走的。_ **

_我可不容易被吓走啊。选个日子。_

** _不要。_ **

_Steeeeeeeeeeeeeve._

** _再见，Tony。_ **

_好吧，我来选日子。_

*****

_什么时候呢？_

** _差一刻钟到永不。_ **

_那会儿已经被其他人先预约了。_

**_你真是荒唐至极。_**  
  
*****

那花了又两周时间Tony才回信，而Steve不明白为什么在那段日子里他还真的开始想念被这个家伙骚扰。

_Steve._

** _又咋了？_ **

_没事。_

这倒新鲜。

** _Tony?_ **

_啥事都没。_

** _这可不像你。_ **

_你又不是真了解我。_

** _我知道你是个烦人精。_ **

_我知道我是啊。_

** _好吧，你甚至都没在和我斗嘴。说真的，发生什么了？_ **

_就是今日不顺而已。_

** _想跟我谈谈嘛？_ **

等等，他为什么在问这个？他不是真关心这事。对吧？

_没啥重要的。就是工作上的事。_

** _你是做什么的？_ **

_我是个CEO兼发明家。_

这让Steve有点惊讶。

** _噢。那一定不好当。_ **

他不太肯定。就他个人而言，光是想想要当一位CEO都让他头疼不以。

_只有在董事会上受苦受难的时候。_

** _你经常好好坐着开会嘛？_ **

_你以为我都是在哪儿找的时间给你发短信啊？_

** _所以说你真的有在干活啊？_ **

_哈哈哈。是啊。但是说真的，我把我大部分的时间都用来工作了。_

** _只工作不玩耍，聪明Tony也变傻。（*6）_ **

_你不是真的在跟我引用《闪灵》吧。_

** _我恐怕我是的。_ **

_我爱你。_

** _是啦，是啦。_ **

_我等会再跟你聊，Steve。_

** _拜拜，Tony。_ **

*****

_你是想自己穿白礼服还是想让我来穿？_

** _你逗我呢吧？_ **

_言之有理。我早在多年前就已经抛弃我的节操了。你来穿白（*7）。_

*****

不知为何他们的短信关系坚持了半个学期，以至于当新学期伊始，Steve真心开始担心Tony究竟是或不是真的在筹备一场婚礼。基于他对于这个人依然甚少的了解，他会和一个他从未见过的男人筹备婚礼似乎并不是太脱离实际。他这人实在是不可思议地奇妙。

然后有一天，Tony不再短信他了。虽然这并不属于不寻常的那一部分。Tony有时会消失一整周甚至两周都不来短信，但他一个多月都没听到Tony的消息了。他试着主动发了好几次短信以确保那人一切都好，却从未收到任何回信。说不定Tony终于厌倦了他们之间的小游戏，并终于决定叫停一切。就这样也没什么大不了的。百分之百。绝对没问题。又不是说他没有终要着手的学校项目和期末考试需要专心应对。

_ **Tony。不知道发生了什么。如果你不想再聊了，那完全没问题，我只是无论如何都想确认一下你没事。告诉我你还好。** _

石沉大海。

Steve坐在教师休息室里，检阅着他学生的自画像，电视作为背景音哼鸣着。

“自这位亿万富翁失踪于阿富汗之后，Stark工业依然持续进行着对其CEO Tony Stark的搜寻工作。代理CEO，Obadiah Stane，正督促公司砥砺前行并叫停针对Stark先生的搜救，与此同时空军方面则坚定表示他们会持续搜救。这位天才失踪于近乎三个月之前。”

因为正对着工作埋头苦干，Steve只能算是勉强有注意到新闻里在讲的是什么。

“我打赌他肯定还活着。”

Steve抬起头来。“哼嗯？”

另一位老师，Clint Barton，对电视点点头。“他们一直在搜寻，但是还没搜到一具尸体，所以我猜他一定还活着。”

“谁？”

“Tony Stark?”

Steve花了一点时间来录入这一信息。“噢，刚才他们在电视里面提到的那个人？”

“真是感谢您的收听啊，Rogers先生。”

他用余光看向Clint。“抱歉。有点专注于……”他示意了一下他面前的纸堆，“作业。”

“Bucky告诉我你的好基友Tony已经好长时间没给你发短信了。”

“他现在都传八卦了？”Steve反问，假装漫不经心。

Clint笑了笑。“我打赌你会再听到他的消息的。一旦这一切尘埃落定？”（

“什么尘埃落定？”Clint到底在说什么？

他在Steve的肩膀上拍了拍：“我得走了。有空再谈，Rogers。”

*****

“以下报道根据美国空军传来的最新消息。Tony Stark已被发现生还，目前正位于德国的一处医院中。他被预计将在接下来的几天内回归美国本土。”

Steve笑了笑：“看来Clint是对的。”

*****

_谁将是你的伴郎啊？_

** _Tony?_ **

_至尊至唯。:)_

** _你他妈的都到哪儿去了？_ **

_被拘留了。想我了没？_

** _要我说可算不上‘想’。_ **

_骗子。_

** _我的确是有点小担心。_ **

_我还活着。_

** _你现在在哪儿？_ **

_这是个我们该当面讨论的话题。_

** _什么？_ **

_就相信我。再说，我觉得我还是挺乐意见一见我的未婚夫的。_

*****

Steve骑着他的摩托前往Tony给他的地址。当他停在一座大厦的门口时，他不得不二次检查了一遍，以保他来对了地方。他推着摩托车来到门前，发现了一个对讲机。他按下按钮，听到了一个充满英式腔调的声音。

“我是Steve。Tony给的我这个地址？”

“您可以把摩托车停在离前门最近的车道上。”

“谢了。”

他停好车，拘谨地走向大门，按下门铃的按钮。大门打开而Steve感觉他即将步入一桩谋杀悬案现场。

在门廊的另一头，他发现了一位穿着黑色背心的男人，他看起来紧张地焦躁不安。他注意到的第一件事就是那似是从那个男人胸膛中央透出的明亮光芒，但是盯着他的那双大大棕色眼睛才是真正引他瞩目的那一个。

“Steve？”

Steve呼出了一口他都不知道他自己屏住了的呼吸。“Tony。”

Tony笑了。“额……大惊喜啊。”

Steve偏头，打量着Tony的脸。他很帅气，这倒是显而易见。但他同时看着也很眼熟。

“不得不说这倒解释了很多。”Steve以此回应。

Tony的下颚紧绷了。“什么？”

“为什么三个月你都了无音讯。”

棕发男人笑了起来。“是啊。这真是……嗨，我是Tony Stark，Stark工业的CEO，”他伸出他的手。

Steve回以微笑然后握住了那只手。“Steve Rogers，美术老师。不过你已经知道了。”如果他们双方都在这个握手里留恋过久，那么他们之中的任何一个都没有烦心提起。

他们傻站在尴尬地沉默中直到Steve发现他自己把Tony紧紧圈在了一个拥抱中。天才挣扎了一会，但一会之后还是在金发男人的背上轻拍了一下。拥抱许久，Steve才最终放开了他。

“哦我的天。你字面意义上地差点死掉，我却一无所知。”

他脸上的表情让Tony的微笑变得有点哀伤。“我就你想了很多。”

“这一切想必严重打断了你的婚礼策划时光，”Steve说带着一个小小微笑。

Tony伸出他的拇指和食指，分开大概一英寸的距离。“是有那么一点点。”

Steve摇摇头。“我之前很担心你。”

“额，”Tony开口，紧张地吞咽着，“我现在在这儿了。而且我一切都好。”

Steve扫了一眼Tony胸前的光亮，但什么也没说。“好吧。”

“而且现下一点都不想讨论此事。”

Steve点点头。“无可厚非。那你想来谈点什么？”

“我真没怎么考虑过这个呢。”

Tony看起来精疲力竭。所有情绪中最甚的，便是那只露端倪的茫然失措，叫Steve心碎不已。

“这个嘛，我们的确有一个婚礼策划正静待完成呢，”他最后说到。

Tony这次给了他一个真诚的微笑，而后他的双眼里突然迸出一丝Steve第一次得见的光芒。在Steve能明白发生了什么之前，他收获了一满怀的Tony Stark，而他们俩都不能说清楚是谁先开始的这个吻。对Steve而言，这一吻就像是这世界上最自然而然的事。

Tony最终撤开来好喘口气，不适的神情掠过他的脸然后又在一瞬间之后转逝。“你对新年婚礼怎么看？”

Steve好笑地翻了个白眼，又一次亲吻了Tony。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中注释：  
*1 此处原文是ur the <3 of my life this has been a gr8 day marry me，太可爱了给你们看看x
> 
> *2 Practicing：不太确定怎么翻......一个概念，类似于指平常日常生活中上教堂吗做祷告吗诸如此类的，和只是精神上信教不参与相关活动的类型做区分；
> 
> *3 此处原文是snookums
> 
> *4 Grumpy：就是七个小矮人里的其中一个了啦
> 
> *5 此处原文是All work and no play makes Tony a dull boy：电影闪灵里面的台词；原句是Jack，像是张三王五一样的，Jack一般被译为聪明人，聪明小孩等
> 
> *6 西方婚礼文化上白色衣服也有纯洁无暇的意思


End file.
